<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna hear it. by iamalwaystired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952634">I wanna hear it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired'>iamalwaystired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be platonic or romantic, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Twitch stream, mentions of br, proximity chat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow up to the other day's stream, you already know the one I'm talking about. in which sykkuno and corpse forget that other people can hear their conversations when they use proximity chat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1097</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna hear it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>most of my other works for this fandom are bromance but this one i just got the idea for so i did. this work isn't going to be part of my series because it doesn't take place in the same timeline, but hope you enjoy.</p><p>in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are playing Among Us with proximity chat again, meaning no one is actually doing tasks and most people are just kind of vibing. This has become one of their favourite game modes, though it has also increased the amount Sykkuno trolls as well as the number of Impostor wins, though that is mainly because no one does tasks. </p><p> </p><p>“Sykkuno,” Corpse says running into med bay where Sykkuno was just scanning, “how are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, Corpse,” Sykkuno says running up to the other character on his screen, “I’m good, I haven’t seen many people this round, I mean I saw Brooke, but she ran away from me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, now you see me,” Corpse’s smile isn't visible, but it can be heard, “Also not surprised by how much you troll that people are more scared in these proximity games.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean that’s fair,” Sykkuno chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come with me to speci?” Corpse asks, and in his next sentence his smirk was evident to everyone, “I mean I have to do some tasks in there, and who knows, maybe I will finally get to hear you threaten someone.” </p><p> </p><p>“C-Corpse?” Sykkuno stutters, and his face flushes while he brings his hand to cover it, “I would never threaten you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Corpse murmurs, as the two characters go through decontamination, “I think I will change your mind.” </p><p> </p><p>“Corpse,” Sykkuno says again but less of a question and more of a reminder not to go too far, “Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Corpse says wanting to see how far Sykkuno will take this. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean I would but every time I do someone walks up or a meeting gets called. But I guess for you,” he trails off and Sykkuno is heard clearing his throat while he circles Corpse doing his download, “If I was the Impostor, I could press this kill button right here. Then you would become an actual Corpse, and I would be one step closer to winning, but only if you died. I mean, you never answered my question from the other day about you wanting me to choke you.” </p><p> </p><p>Corpse’s heavy breath is audible through the proximity chat as he tries to figure out what to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Corpse?” Sykkuno’s voice is back to his usual adorable tone from the very assertive and dominant voice that he was just using. </p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” Corpse says without thinking and his download finishes and he just notices how their characters are positioned, Corpse pressed up against the wall and Sykkuno super close to him facing him almost as if he was going to fill out his promise of choking. </p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was about to respond when he hears Ludwig, and just then he walks into Specimen, “I feel like I'm interrupting something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um,” Sykkuno says very clearly embarrassed, “we were just-” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even want to know,” Ludwig says, and he walks over to Simon Says, “I’ll just watch the clips later. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, that,” Sykkuno had almost forgotten he was streaming, and soon lights were called so Sykkuno just runs while his bubble grows smaller and smaller, “I’m just gonna go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Corpse says as he and Sykkuno run though Office and over to Electrical when a body got called. </p><p> </p><p>“The body was on lights,” Rae’s voice says, “I couldn’t see anyone else, so where was everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was just heading out of specimen where I saw Corpse and Sykkuno um,” Ludwig pauses, “I don’t even know what they were doing, I was definitely third-wheeling them, I was doing my Simon Says when they left.” </p><p> </p><p>“We were heading towards lights from speci,” Corpse says, “We were just outside of electric. Lud wouldn’t have been able to get over to kill, and it wasn't me or Sy, so either Toast or a self-report.” </p><p> </p><p>Both Sykkuno and Ludwig agree and now it is down to two sussed. </p><p> </p><p>“Then it has to be Toast,” Rae says, and she votes. </p><p> </p><p>“I personally think Rae self-reported,” Toast says and he too votes, “But that is less interesting than whatever Lud walked in on. What were Corpse and Sykkuno doing that you were third wheeling on?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um,” Lud starts, “I don’t entirely know, nor do I know if I should say.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, if you aren’t going to tell us,” Rae says, and she is also clearly looking for answers, “Corpse, Sykkuno, what were you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Sykkuno says, “well, you can just see the clips later, right? “ </p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god Sykkuno if you don’t tell me I will check chat and ask what you were doing,” Rae says loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um,” Sykkuno says nervously before muting and talking to his chat, “Rae wouldn’t do that would she,” He decides she might and adds, “if you are watching both please don’t tell her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sykkuno, I’m going to do it,” Rae says, “Unless either you or Corpse explain right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno assumes she already opened her chat by the time Corpse speaks up, “You see well, Sykkuno was just trolling like he always does.” </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t a lie, but still isn’t the whole story.  </p><p> </p><p>Rae seems to notice as she has definitely read chat by now, “SYKKUNO!!”  Rae yells, “Chat is saying Corpse was asking you to choke him; and you weren’t opposed to it. Explain now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sykkuno was just showing me what he sounds like when he threatens people,” Corpse says, “You know like the other day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, that’s not how I heard it,” Lud says, Sykkuno forgot that Lud heard most of that conversation from earlier, “I mean he was threatening Corpse, but not really in his normal troll-ey way it was, different. At first I didn’t think it was Sykkuno talking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Explain yourself,” Toast says. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and Corpse wasn’t the one asking,” Lud adds and Rae screeches her mic flickering in and out. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m just gonna vote,” Sykkuno says he hovers over Toast and clicks the green check mark. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Corpse says, meaning everyone has voted, the votes are revealed, 4 for Toast and one for Rae. </p><p> </p><p>Toast was ejected. </p><p> </p><p>VICTORY </p><p> </p><p>Poki is the first one to speak up, “Corpse and Sykkuno, I feel obligated to say there were many ghosts watching that interaction. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Corpse mumbles out as the lobby starts laughing, and talking about the last round and soon they are in a new game, people split into groups and the previous round is left as something to joke about later. </p><p> </p><p>🖤et fine🖤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it, and if you read my other works there should be another update either tonight or tomorrow :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>